warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Secrets
Prologe Eclipse opened her eyes and looked up. ''Starclan seems, awfully quiet. ''She thought as she stared up at the glistening stars above, each in its individual space in the sky. Her blue-grey eyes shone dully as her ears pressed down, spine arched. "What?" She gasped in disbelief as a star-pelted tom flashed in her sight range, disappearing deeper into the forest. ''"Keep up. There isn't much time left for you." ''The spirit's voice spoke softly. "''Hurry, Eclipse." ''She nodded back, keeping long but steady strides, hoping to keep up with the Starclan cat. She was running through large puddles, and her paws were covered in mud and dirt. She didn't care, this was more important than anything else. "Wait!" She called out, waiting for the cat to turn around. Her long tail whisked behind her, and her fur was bristled. "Why me? Why not a clan cat, or a leader? A deputy or a warrior?" Her heart pulsed loudly in her ears. "Why me?" Her eyes reflected the moonlit sky as the tom walked up to her, his clear brown eyes shone a tone of deep amber. "''You have shown leadership, you have proved that you are capiable of many things, Silent Eclipse. Now it is your turn to start a group, and your chance to save the clans." ''He nodded, touching his nose to her forehead. "''Good luck, and may you succeed." ''His paws began to disappear in the wind. Soon, he was gone, and his star shone brightly in the sky once again. Eclipse snorted slightly, turning her head. "It's like it was a prophecy." She rolled her eyes. "He could have told me more, told me what I need to do to save the clans." Then her ears perked upwards. "A quest. I'll be the guide!" She mewed trimphantly. "There's not much time." She stared at the sky. ''And I understand now. ''Her blue eyes shone. "And I will save the clans." Her tail lashed quickly as she dove into the undergrowth. Chapter 1 Eclipse ran quickly, splashes of winter lake water lapped at her fur; she shivered from the cold. But she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. The clans depended on it, and she had to save them in less than twelve moons. ''I can't stop, not yet. Not now. ''She panted, the words ran in her head. ''The clans depend on it. ''She stopped to a hault, seeing a cat in the distance. "What?" She breathed, crouching down closer to the ground. Mirage stood in the distance, pressing her wisp-like wings down against her body. She wished her pelt wasn't white, she stuck out in the near distance, giving her away. "You!" She called out foolishly. "You there! White pelt, black spots!" Her voice shook as she unsheathed her claws, nervously looking over at her travelling companion. "What do we do?" She whispered. "Kill "em." Bloodbroken replied, looking over at Mirage. "Stop being so nervous!" She unsheathed her claws and linked through the thin cracks of the rocks. "I'm a Bloodclan cat, you were a Shadowclan cat. So what's wrong?" She taunted. "You lost your gut, Mirage?" She scrunched her nose.